youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Catwomen in Sonic Style
Catwoman is a 2004 American superhero film and quasi-spin-off of the Batman film series directed by Pitof and released by Warner Bros. and Village Roadshow Pictures on July 23, 2004. The film was loosely inspired by the DC Comics character of the same name who is traditionally an anti-hero and love interest of the superhero Batman. This story features a completely new character, Patience Phillips, taking the Catwoman name. The film stars with your favorite Sonic Character like Maria the Hedgehog as Patience Phillips/Catwomen, Shadow the Hedgehog as Detective Tom Lone and more. Plot Artist and graphics designer name Patience Phillips (Maria) works for a cosmetics company called Hedare Beauty which is ready to ship a new skin cream called Beau-Line, that is able to reverse the effects of aging. However, as Patience visits the factory where it is being manufactured, she overhears a discussion between the scientist, Dr. Ivan Slavicky (Black Narcissus) and Laurel Hedare (Cosmo), the wife of company owner George Hedare (Tails), speaking about the dangerous side effects from continued use of the product. Then, Laurel's guards discover Patience and are ordered to dispose of her. Patience tries to escape using a conduit pipe, but the minions have it sealed and flush Patience out of it, drowning her. Lying washed up on the shore and lifeless, Patience is mysteriously brought back to life by an Egyptian Mau cat, and from that point on develops cat-like abilities and an insatiable desire for vengeance. With the help of a researcher named Ophelia Powers (Amy Rose), who tells her that Egyptian Mau cats serve as messengers of the goddess Bast, Patience understands that she's becoming a "catwoman" reborn with abilities that are both a blessing and a curse. Wearing a mask to disguise her identity, Patience stalks the night as Catwoman seeking the answers to who killed her and why. Eventually, her search leads her to Laurel Hedare, who murders her husband for his infidelity and frames Catwoman for it, causing her to be taken into custody by the police. Yet, Patience slips out of confinement and confronts Laurel in her office, revealing that Laurel is the one responsible for Patience's death. During the fight, Patience scratches Laurel's face and Laurel nearly plummets to her death when she falls out of a window, grabbing onto a pipe for dear life. Laurel sees her face in a reflection and horrified, fails to grab hold of Patience's outstretched arm and falls to her death. Though Patience was cleared of any charges made against her regarding the deaths of the Hedares, she chooses to continue living outside the law enjoying her newfound freedom as the mysterious Catwoman. Cast Maria smiled.jpg|Maria as Patience Phillips/Catwomen|link=Maria the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as Detective Tom Lone|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Cosmo 2.jpeg|Cosmo as Laurel Hedare|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Tails's shocked.jpg|Tails as George Hedare|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Amy Rose was happy.jpg|Amy as Ophelia Powers|link=Amy Rose Rouge.jpg|Rouge as Sally|link=Rouge the Bat Knuckles.jpg|Knuckles as Armando|link=Knuckles the Echidna Black Narcissus.jpg|Black Narcissus as Dr. Ivan Slavicky|link=Black Narcissus Cream's shopping.jpg|Cream as Drina|link=Cream the Rabbit Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Maria Style Movies Category:Superheroes Movies